


Cocktails

by Pandorah



Series: Hollow Sin [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji and Shuuhei are bartenders, Rangiku is, well, herself, and Kensei is grumpy. Things start to get interesting and bets are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> Just a way to have fun with the Bleach characters. There will be lots of pairings in this world, including cracky ones thanks to alcohol. Let's play!

The music shook the room, the dance floor was packed and there was a lot of cheering going on at the bar as the bartenders worked their magic. It was a typical night in Hollow Sin and it was the hottest place to be. The line outside the club wrapped around the whole block and it would be that way right up until the club closed at 3am.

"Whoo, take it off! Take it off!" a group of women shouted and waved their arms around at the two men behind the bar. It was Ladies Night and so there were many wild women filling the club this night.

The red head grinned and removed his shirt without second thought, winking at a woman who tried to reach over the bar and paw at him. He pulled a bow tie from his pocket and put it on before doing a bit of a model walk to the other side. He loved these nights because the women tipped the best when excited. He picked up a few bottles and began spinning them around as he went back to making colorful drinks for the customers.

"C'mon Shuuhei, you going to join in or what?" the redhead asked and laughed at the red tint to the raven haired males cheeks. "You don't want to disappoint your fans now do you?"

"I'm not an exhibitionist like you are, Renji." Shuuhei replied though he did remove his shirt as well, just without the flare as Renji had. It still had the woman near him giving off wolf whistles and asking when he got off work. He cleared his throat in embarrassment as he put his own bow tie on and got back to work.

A short while later and Renji and Shuuhei were putting on a little show that they had practiced the night before. Open bottles flew between them and not a single drop of liquid spilled. When they finished, a line of colorful and glowing glasses lined the counter and the women went wild. One of them, a very busty woman and a dress that barely covered her, climbed up onto the bar and pulled Shuuhei face first into her chest.

"Shuuhei, take a break and come play with me!"

Once Shuuhei was able to free his face from the woman's breast, his face was burning red. "Rangiku, release me I am working. And what have you been told about climbing on the counter?"

"That's why I said to take a break! Don't you want to get away from all these crazy woman?" Rangiku replied with a big smile, ignoring the reprimand as usual.

"You're the craziest one here, Rangiku!" Renji said as he went to his friends aid. "And you better let him go or you're going to get tossed out of the club again." he pointed his finger behind her and she turned. "Your favorite person is watching you."

Rangiku turned to look behind her and pouted when she saw the head of security glaring at her. "Aw, he's no fun. Maybe we should invite him out sometime and get him drunk! I think if he gets laid he won't be such a stick in the mud." she gave Shuuhei another smothering hug before releasing him and getting off the bar. "You two come over to my place later and don't forget to bring lots of beer and sake!"

"So, you still haven't tapped that?" Renji asked after most of the woman had moved away from the bar. "I don't think she'd turn you away."

"You know she's like that with everyone, Renji. She is in love with someone else." Shuuhei made a face as he scrubbed at a stubborn stain on the bar top. "Besides, I-whoa!" he turned to find Renji right in his face, close enough where he had to lean back so their noses weren't touching. Renji was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "W-what?"

Renji stared at him for a moment, "So, little Shuu finally set his eyes on someone else?" He grinned when the raven haired cheeks turned red. "Aha! I wonder who it is? Knowing you, she probably has a nice rack on her and a cute face."

Shuuhei pushed the other away and turned his back to start washing glasses. "Get back to work, Renji, you have people waiting for you."

The redhead sighed before he turned around, smiling, to greet his new customers. He went back to flirting and serving drinks like he was supposed to and Shuuhei busied himself cleaning unless he needed to help serve customers. While he would rather not, but it was part of the job, Shuuhei also made sure to smile a lot and flirt with the women so he'd get good tips and get them to buy more drinks. He was glad Ladies Night only happened once a month or he'd probably quit being a bar tender. He wasn't used to quite this many women fawning over him and trying to grope him.

There was also the face that the head of security, a large man named Kensei, hated this night most of all due to the chaos and so was a hard ass to the rest of the employees. Right after Renji left for his break, Kensei headed over to the bar with his glare in place. The smaller group of women that were there now scattered at the sight of him which left Shuuhei alone to finish cleaning in peace.

"Can I get you something to drink, Kensei? A water or soda?" Shuuhei draped the towel he'd been using over one shoulder and waited for an answer.

"Water." the older man answered gruffly and sat down on one of the stools. "If I see your friend up on the bar again, she is gone. I am done giving her warnings and I won't be responsible if the idiot falls off the bar and hurts herself."

Shuuhei winced at the harsh words but nodded. "I will let her know." he quickly go the man a large frozen mug filled with water and set it in front of him. "Rangiku is not normally so wild. It's only when she has been drinking and is around her friends."

Kensei eyed the ravenette for a moment before taking a sip of his water. "I didn't mean to insult your girlfriend." He grumbled into his mug before taking a longer drink.

Pink tinged Shuuhei's cheeks. "Oh, she is not my girlfriend, just a friend. We've known each other for years."

At this Kensei raised a brow. "With the way she always pulls you face first into her chest, I thought you were at least fucking."

Shuuhei sputtered a bit before turning and going back to washing glasses. "N-no, we're just friends. She's like that with everyone."

He heard Kensei make a sound into his mug but he did not turn to face him again. He had images in his head at that moment that were keeping his cheeks burning. He could also feel the others gaze still on him and it was not helping cool him down either. By the time he finished cleaning all of the glasses, he had regained his composure and so turned around to face the older man.

Kensei's eyes slowly traveled up the naked torso to lock onto deep green eyes. He just looked at him for a moment before draining the rest of his water and then left the bar to return to his post without a word. Shuuhei stood there for a moment staring after him and wondering what had just happened. He didn't have much time to think about it before the women had migrated back to the bar.

When his break ended, Renji waltzed back in with lipstick smeared over various parts of his body. "Hey, did I miss anything?"

Shuuhei resisted the urge to hit the redhead and just scowled before focusing on the new customers.


End file.
